kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bosnja dhe Hercegovina
Bosnja dhe Hercegovina (BH) është shtet në jug-lindje të Evropës, i ndodhur në pjesën perëndimore të Gadishullit Ballkanik. Në veri dhe jug kufizohet nga Kroacia ndërsa në lindje kufizohet me Serbien dhe Malin e Zi Ka një dalje në detin Adriatik në afërsi të Mostarit. Si shtet i pavarur pas një lufte katërvjeçare, daton nga 5 prilli i vitit 1992. Sipas llogaritjeve të organizatave ndërkombëtare (CIA) ky vend në vitin 2004 ka pasur 4.007.608 banorë. Historia : Artikulli kryesor Historia e Bosnjës Në shekullin e parë të erës sonë, pjesa më e madhe e Bosnjës së sotme e gjejmë si pjesë të perandoris Romake. Kjo pjesë ishte e banuar nga Ilirët. Pas ramjes së perandoris Romake ajo bëhet pjesë e perandoris Bizantine sikurse disa jesë tjera të Ilirisë. Sllavët vijnë diku rreth shekullit të shtatë në këtë pjesë të Ilrisë dhe të Trakisë. Me rritjen e numrit të ardhacakëve fillon procesi i tërheqjes së popullsisë nga qytete dhe vendbanimet në periferi e dikur më vonë edhe në pjesët malore. Proces që mund të vërehet në shtete perendimore ku banorët vendas tërhiqen nga qendrat në periferi të tyre. Politika : Artikulli kryesor Sistemi shtetror Njësit administrative : Artikulli kryesor Njësitë administrative të Bosnjës dhe Hercegovinës Bosnja dhe Hercegovina ndahet në dy njësi shtetërore dhe një njësi e pacaktuar të cilat ndahen më tej në njësi administrative. Njësi shtetërore janë: Federata e Bosnjës dhe Hercegovinës (org.:Federacija Bosne i Hercegovine) dhe Republika Serbe (org.:Republika Srpska) Njësitë administrative sipas njësive shtetërore janë: *Në Federatën e Bosnjës dhe Hercegovinës quhen kantone **Kantoni Unsko-sanski **Kantoni Posavski **Kantoni Tuzlanski **Kantoni Zeničko-dobojski **Kantoni Bosansko-podrinjski **Kantoni Srednjobosanski **Kantoni Hercegovačko-neretvanski **Kantoni Zapadnohercegovački **Kantoni Sarajevo **Kantoni Livanjski *Në Republikën Serbe quhen regjione (org.regija) **Regjioni Banja Luka **Regjioni Doboj **Regjioni Bijeljina **Regjioni Sarajevsko-romanijska **Regjioni Trebinje Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e Bosnjës Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Bosnjës dhe Hercegovinës është 51,129 km2 dhe shtrihet në koordinatat gjeografike 44 00 V''', 18 00 '''L. Klima është kontinentale dhe bregdetare me verë të nxehtë dhe dimër të ftohtë. Në pjesët malore të vendit mbanë dimër i gjatë me ngrica dhe verë e shkurtë e ftohtë. Relievi i Bosnjës është kryesisht shkëmborë dhe malorë me disa rrafshnalta dhe një pjesë e vogël e bregdetit në jug. Pika më e ultë e Bosnjës gjendet në brigjet e detit Adriatik (0m) dhe ajo më e larta në lartësi mbidetare prej 2,386 metrave në Magliq afër kufirit me Malin e Zi. Lumenjtë më të njohur që përshkojn Bosnjën dhe Hercegovinën janë lumenjtë Sava dhe Neretva. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Bosnjës Bosnja dhe Hercegovina në pikëpamje ekonomike ishte e zhvilluar relativisht mirë, sidomos pjesa qendrore dhe veriore, të cilat disponojnë me pasuri mineralesh dhe toka të mira ose pyje. Xehetaria ishte degë e rëndësishme ekonomike. Bazuar në pasuritë minerale, ishte zhvilluar metalurgjia e zezë, metalurgjia me ngjyra , industria kimike, metalurgjia përpunuese, elektroindustria, e drurit, e tekstilit, ushqimore. Pas luftës 3 vjeçare, Bosnja pësoi shkatërrime të mëdha në ekonomi dhe humbje në njerëz. Tash ekonomia është aktivizuar pjesërisht, refugjatët janë kthyer pjesërisht, dhe po bëhen përpjekje që jeta e ndarë mes tre popujve të normalizohet. Bujqësia është më pak e zhvilluar. Më tepër është zhvilluar në veri dhe në luginat e lumenjve. Në veri kultivohen drithërat, bimët industriale, në luginën e Neretvës duhani, pemët jugore, hardhia, perimet. Prania e livadheve dhe kullotave në male ka ndikuar në zhvillimin e blegtorisë. Në Bosnjë-Hercegovinë rreth 50% e sipërfaqeve gjenden nën pyje, andaj pylltaria ka rëndësi të mëdha ekonomike. Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Bosnjës Sipas regjistrimit të poullsisë së vitit 1991 struktura nacionale e B dfhe H ka qenë: 44% Boshnjak, 31% Serb dhe 17 % Kroat, derisa 6% janë deklaruar si Jugosllav, dhe 2% të Tjerë. Ndarja religjioze ishte sikurse ajo nacionale: 99% Kroatë ishin katolik, 90 % e Boshnjakëve ishin mysliman dhe 95 % e Serbëve ishin ortodoks. Shënimet nga ajo kohë kanë ndryshuar sepse gjat luftës janë shkaktuar 100.000 deri 250.000 viktima, dhe se gati gjysma e popullsisë ka ndrruar vendbanimin. Sipas të dhënave të agjensisë amerikane CIA të vitit 2000, thuhet se në B dhe H kan jetuar 48% boshnjak, 37,1 % Serb, 14,3 % Kroat dhe 0.6 % të Tjerë. Sipas vlerësimeve të CIA-së në vitin 2004, Bosna dhe hercegovina kas rreth 4.007.608 banorë. Sipas vlerësimeve vendase në federatën e Bdhe H jetojnë 2.517.972 banorë, ndërsa në RS 1.490.993 banorë. Përveq këtyre tre popujve jetojnë edhe disa pakica kombëtare , e sipas regjistrimit të popullsisë së vitit 1991 ishin si vijon: Shqiptarë-4.922, Malazezë- 10.048, Çek-590,Italian-732, Ebrej-426, Hungarez-893, Maqedon-1.596, Gjerman-470, Polak-526, Rom-8.864, Romun-162,Rus-296, Rusin-133, Sllovak-297,Turq-267, Ukrahinas3.929. Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e Bosnjës * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria : * Kryetari :Presednik * Parlamenti : * Ministria : * Office of the High Representative in Bosnia and Herzegovina - faqe zyrtare e OKB-së ---- * Fotot te Xhamiave ne Bosnje * Bosnia-Herzegovina and the Balkans Forum diskutues * Bosnia & Herzegovina - ekonomi e BH (anglisht) * Harta të Bosnja dhe Hercegovina * Bosnia and Herzegovina - harta të BH * OSCE Mission to Bosnia and Herzegovina - Misioni i OSCE për Bosnjën * Bosnian Institute, London - Institut boshnjak në Londër (anglisht) * About 300 categorised and profiled websites about Bosnia & Herzegovina * Raporte për trafikime të njerzëve (anglisht) *Rulers.org —Bosnia and Hercegovina * Category:Shtete në Evropë af:Bosnië-Herzegowina als:Bosnien und Herzegowina an:Bosnia e Erzegobina ang:Bosnia and Herzegovina ar:البوسنة والهرسك arc:ܒܘܣܢܐ ܘܗܪܣܟ ast:Bosnia-Herzegovina az:Bosniya və Hersoqovina bat-smg:Bosnėjė ėr Hercuogovėna be:Боснія і Герцагавіна be-x-old:Босьнія і Гэрцагавіна bg:Босна и Херцеговина bn:বসনিয়া ও হার্জেগোভিনা bpy:বসনিয়া বারো হার্জেগোভিনা br:Bosnia-ha-Herzegovina bs:Bosna i Hercegovina ca:Bòsnia i Hercegovina ceb:Bosnia ug Herzegovina chr:ᏉᏍᏂᏯ crh:Bosna ve Hersek cs:Bosna a Hercegovina csb:Bòsnijô ë Hercegòwina cu:Босна cv:Босни тата Герцеговина cy:Bosna a Hercegovina da:Bosnien-Hercegovina de:Bosnien und Herzegowina diq:Bosna-Hersek dsb:Bosniska a Hercegowina dv:ބޮސްނިޔާ ހަރުޒެގޮވީނާ el:Βοσνία και Ερζεγοβίνη en:Bosnia and Herzegovina eo:Bosnio kaj Hercegovino es:Bosnia y Herzegovina et:Bosnia ja Hertsegoviina eu:Bosnia-Herzegovina fa:بوسنی و هرزگووین fi:Bosnia ja Hertsegovina fiu-vro:Bosnia ja Hertsegoviina fr:Bosnie-Herzégovine frp:Bosnie-Hèrzègovena fy:Bosnje ga:An Bhoisnia-Heirseagaivéin gd:Bosna agus Heartsagobhana gl:Bosnia e Hercegovina - Босна и Херцеговина gn:Vonia ha Hesegovina gv:Bosnia as Herzegovina haw:Bosenia me Hesegowina he:בוסניה והרצגובינה hi:बॉस्निया और हर्ज़ेगोविना hr:Bosna i Hercegovina hsb:Bosniska a Hercegowina ht:Bosni ak Erzegovin hu:Bosznia-Hercegovina hy:Բոսնիա և Հերցեգովինա ia:Bosnia e Herzegovina id:Bosnia-Herzegovina ie:Bosnia e Herzegovina io:Bosnia e Herzegovina is:Bosnía og Hersegóvína it:Bosnia-Erzegovina ja:ボスニア・ヘルツェゴビナ jv:Bosnia-Herzegovina ka:ბოსნია და ჰერცეგოვინა kk:Босна-Гершек kn:ಬೊಸ್ನಿಯ ಮತ್ತು ಹೆರ್ಜೆಗೊವಿನ ko:보스니아 헤르체고비나 ks:बास्निया ku:Bosniya û Herzegovîna kw:Bosni–Hercegovina la:Bosnia et Herzegovina lb:Bosnien-Herzegowina li:Bosnië en Hercegovina lij:Bòsnia-Erçegòvina ln:Bosnia na Erzegovina lt:Bosnija ir Hercegovina lv:Bosnija un Hercegovina mk:Босна и Херцеговина ms:Bosnia dan Herzegovina na:Bosnia me Herzegowina nah:Bosnia īhuān Hertzegovina nap:Bosnia-Erzegovina nds:Bosnien-Herzegowina ne:बोस्निया र हर्जगोविना nl:Bosnië en Herzegovina nn:Bosnia-Hercegovina no:Bosnia-Hercegovina nov:Bosnia e Hertsegovina oc:Bòsnia e Ercegovina os:Босни æмæ Герцеговинæ pam:Bosnia and Herzegovina pl:Bośnia i Hercegowina pms:Bòsnia e Erzegòvina ps:بوسنيا او هېرزګوينا pt:Bósnia-Herzegovina qu:Busna-Hirsiquwina ro:Bosnia şi Herţegovina roa-rup:Bosna shi Hertsegovina ru:Босния и Герцеговина sa:बास्निया scn:Bosnia-Erzegovina sco:Bosnie an Herzegovinae se:Bosnia-Hercegovina sh:Bosna i Hercegovina simple:Bosnia and Herzegovina sk:Bosna a Hercegovina sl:Bosna in Hercegovina sr:Босна и Херцеговина sv:Bosnien och Hercegovina sw:Bosnia na Herzegovina ta:பொசுனியா எர்செகோவினா tg:Босния ва Ҳерсеговина th:ประเทศบอสเนียและเฮอร์เซโกวีนา tl:Bosnia at Herzegovina tr:Bosna-Hersek udm:Босния но Герцеговина ug:بوسنىيە ۋە ھېرسېگوۋىنا uk:Боснія і Герцеґовина uz:Bosniya va Gerzegovina vec:Bosnia e Erzsegòvina vi:Bosna và Hercegovina vo:Bosnän e Härzegovän war:Bosnya ngan Hersegovina wo:Bosni wuu:鲍斯尼亚搭仔黑自绞维那 zh:波斯尼亚和黑塞哥维那 zh-min-nan:Bosna kap Hercegovina zh-yue:波斯尼亞